Temporada de Coice na Macieira/Galeria
__TOC__ Um desafio para a Applejack Big McIntosh and Applejack looking at Sweet Apple Acres S01E04.png Applejack and Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack ouch S01E04.png Big McIntosh poked S1E04.png Applejack and Big Mac looking out at apple crop S1E04.png Big McIntosh S1E04.png Applejack "are you saying" S01E04.png Applejack "my mouth is making promises" S01E04.png Big McIntosh "eeyup" S1E04.png Applejack Why of all the S1E04.png Applejack takes the challenge S1E4.png Big McIntosh using fancy mathematics S01E04.png Applejack angry at Big Mac S1E04.png Applejack serious S01E04.png Applejack is determined S1E04.png Applejack beholding bumper crop of apples S1E04.png Sad Applejack S1E4.png Applejack worried S1E04.png Estouro da manada!! Applejack "I better get kickin'" S1E04.png Applejack apples S1E04.png Apple on a tree S01E04.png Applejack hit by an apple S01E04.png Applejack hears a stampede S1E04.png Rainbow Dash in the air S1E04.png Rainbow Dash squinting into the distance S1E04.png Approaching stampede S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "Stampede!" S1E04.png Stampeding cows S1E04.png Sweetie Drops running from the bunnies S1E04.png Berryshine close window S1E04.png Golden Harvest pulling in her welcome mat S1E04.png Berryshine and Daisy running S1E04.png Pinkie Pie "this makes my voice sound silly" S1E04.png Twilight telling Pinkie to run S1E04.png Lemon Hearts running S1E4.png Berryshine running by the mayor S1E04.png Rarity "whatever shall we do?" S1E04.png Rainbow Dash pointing off-screen S1E04.png Applejack and winona S01E04.png Mayor Cheer S1E4.png Applejack yeah S01E04.png Winona running alongside cows S1E04.png Applejack and Winona herding overhead S1E04.png Rarity can't watch S1E04.png Pinkie Pie holding popcorn S1E04.png Pinkie Pie om nom nom S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with popcorn all over her face S1E4.png The stampede nears Ponyville S1E04.png Applejack and the cows S01E04.png Winona on the cows' left side S1E04.png Winona riding a cow S1E04.png Applejack riding a cow S01E04.png Applejack lassoes a cow S1E04.png Applejack tugs on lasso S1E04.png Cow stampede changes direction S1E04.png Mayor Cheer 2 S1E4.png Applejack skidding to a halt S1E04.png Applejack "hoo-wee!" S1E04.png Applejack asks about the Stampede S1E04.png Daisy Jo talking to Applejack S1E04.png Mooriella stoic face S1E04.png Cows spooked by the thought of snakes S1E04.png Applejack "I completely understand" S1E04.png Applejack cocked eyebrow S1E4.png Daisy Jo saying bye to Applejack S1E04.png Winona barking to Daisy Jo S1E04.png Applejack saves the day S1E04.png Successful Applejack and Winona S1E04.png Ponies watch Pinkie S1E4.png Rarity Twilight and Mayor talking S1E4.png Pinkie Pie Appletastic! S01E04.png Mayor Mare "must do something to thank Applejack" S1E04.png Pinkie Pie gets an idea S1E04.png O dia da premiação Party for Applejack S1E04.png Twilight "we all ready?" S1E04.png Rarity using her magic S1E04.png Rarity levitating Applejack banner S1E04.png Twilight "is Applejack all set?" S1E04.png Main 4 ponies and Spike wonder where Applejack has been S1E04.png The celebration is about to start S1E04.png Twilight about to give a speech S1E04.png Twilight tries to give a speech S1E04.png Rainbow Dash interrupts Twilight's speech S1E04.png Twilight annoyed by Dash's interruption S1E04.png Rainbow Dash So Awesome S1E4.png Rainbow Dash pushed away by Twilight S1E04.png Pinkie Pie heh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie with Twilight S1E04.png Pinkie Pie hmm S01E04.png Pinkie Pie Oh S01E04.png Pinkie Pie explaining how Applejack is going to help her S1E04.png Twilight pushes Pinkie off the podium S1E04.png Fluttershy interrupting S1E4.png Fluttershy taking the speech S1E4.png Twilight annoyed face close-up S1E04.png Twilight "anyone else?" S1E04.png Any more interruptions S1E04.png Twilight 'as I was trying to say' S01E04.png Twilight not happy to see the mayor S01E04.png Twilight gives up S1E04.png Mayor Mare addressing the crowd S1E04.png Applejack's trophy S1E04.png Mayor Stand 1 S1E4.png Open curtains reveal nothing S1E04.png Spike cheering for Applejack S1E04.png Spike Blush S1E4.png Mayor Stand 2 S1E4.png Ponies and Spike hear Applejack's voice S1E04.png Applejack makes her way through the crowd S1E04.png Applejack on stage with Mayor Mare S1E04.png Applejack is dizzy S1E4.png Applejack with her trophy S1E04.png Applejack reflection 1 S1E4.png Applejack reflection 2 S1E4.png Applejack reflection 3 S1E4.png Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 1 S1E4.png Pinkie Pie joins Applejack 2 S1E4.png Applejack and Pinkie gazing at the trophy S1E04.png Applejack yawns at award ceremony S1E04.png Applejack falls asleep S1E04.png Applejack snaps awake S1E04.png Applejack takes the trophy home S1E04.png Ponies and Spike see Applejack leave S1E04.png Applejack dragging her trophy S1E04.png Twilight "is it just me" S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "tired?" S1E04.png Fluttershy "dizzy?" S1E04.png Rarity "dirty?" S1E04.png Rarity "did you see her mane?" S1E04.png Pinkie Pie "she seemed fine to me" S1E04.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E4.png Twilight Sparkle "hmm" S1E04.png Os problemas começam Applejack bucking a tree S1E04.png Apples falling from tree S1E04.png Applejack dozing off S1E04.png Applejack shaking herself awake S1E04.png Applejack misses the tree S1E04.png Applejack knocks an apple bucket over S1E04.png Applejack dozing off while walking S1E04.png Twilight calls Applejack's name S1E04.png Applejack snoring while standing S1E04.png Twilight about to teleport S1E04.png Twilight teleports in front of Applejack S1E04.png Applejack wakes up S1E04.png Applejack "howdy, Twilight" S1E04.png Twilight "apple-what season?" S1E04.png Applejack "harvestin' time" S1E04.png Applejack refusing help S1E4.png Twilight asks about Applejack's relatives S1E04.png Applejack "just here for the Apple family reunion" S1E04.png Applejack "I'm on my own" S1E04.png Applejack talking to Twilight S1E4.png Twilight standing in Applejack's way S1E04.png Applejack asking Twilight to step aside S1E04.png Twilight and AJ "I just did" S1E04.png Twilight in Applejack's blurry vision S1E04.png Applejack "don't any of you three worry none" S1E04.png Applejack misses another tree S1E04.png Applejack surprised by Twilight S1E04.png Twilight "do you want some help?" S1E04.png Applejack "no way, no how!" S1E04.png Twilight "no way you can do it all" S1E04.png Applejack confronts Twilight S1E4.png Twilight and Applejack "um, no?" S1E04.png Applejack snaps at Twilight S1E04.png Twilight worried about Applejack S1E04.png Rainbow Dash waiting impatiently S01E04.png Rainbow Dash "there you are" S1E04.png Applejack finally shows up for appointment with Rainbow Dash S1E04.png Rainbow points toward catapult S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's "contraption" S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's standing spot S1E04.png Applejack's landing spot S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's flight path S1E04.png Rainbow Dash's complicated flight path S1E04.png Applejack is sad and tired S1E4.png Rainbow assures that her plan is safe S1E04.png Applejack "all righty then" S1E04.png Applejack on the top of the platform S1E04.png Applejack's blurry platform view S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "Ready?" S01E04.png Applejack first miss S01E04.png Rainbow looking at flat Applejack S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "ON the other end" S01E04.png Applejack pulling her face off the ground S1E04.png Applejack with lazy eyes S1E4.png Derpy Applejack S1E04.png Applejack "Got it!" S1E04.png Applejack take two S1E04.png Applejack take three S1E04.png Applejack take four S1E04.png Rainbow Dash "what the hay is goin' on?" S01E04.png Applejack derpy S01E04.png Applejack I'm ok S01E04.png Applejack, tadaa! S1E04.png Rainbow Dash narrow eyes S01E04.png Applejack "one more try" S1E04.png Rainbow Dash thuds on the ground S1E04.png Rainbow Dash derping S1E4.png Applejack sleepy S01E04.png Applejack "Here I go!" S01E04.png Applejack weeee S01E04.png Rainbow Dash "Wait!" S01E04.png Rainbow launched into the air S1E04.png Rainbow rocketing through the sky S1E04.png Applejack you're welcome! S01E04.png Twilight Studying S1E4.png Twilight surprised by crash noise S1E04.png Rainbow Dash bent over rail S1E04.png Twilight "Applejack" S01E04.png Rainbow Dash, Eeyup S1E04.png Rainbow Dash faints S1E04.png Twilight narrowing her eyes S01E04.png Bolinhos horríveis Applejack hitting her head S1E4.png Applejack ebrbrb S01E04.png Twilight "Applejack, can we talk?" S1E04.png Applejack's ears ringing S1E04.png Twilight's mouth close-up S1E04.png Applejack can't hear Twilight well S1E04.png Applejack "twenty stalks?" S1E04.png Twilight "I need to talk to you" S1E04.png Twilight yelling "I need to talk to you!" S1E04.png Applejack "what you wanna talk about?" S1E04.png Applejack "quite neighborly of her" S1E04.png Twilight "she crashed onto my balcony" S1E04.png Applejack sleepy and ashamed S1E04.png Applejack's head hangs low S1E04.png Twilight "you're working too hard" S1E04.png Twilight "I don't even like seaweed" S1E04.png Twilight yelling "you need help!" S1E04.png Applejack stubborn S01E04.png Applejack bonking her head S1E04.png Applejack hit by a tree... again S01E04.png Applejack after bumping into the tree with crossed eyes S1E04.png Applederp S1E4.png Twilight even more worried S1E04.png Sugarcube Corner exterior S1E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png Pinkie Pie reassures the Cakes S1E04.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie S01E04.png Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png Pinkie Pie Happy S1E4.png Applejack shacking S01E04.png Mr. Cake confused S1E4.png Applejack tired S01E04.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png Apple...wut S01E04.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E04.png Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png Applejack sleeping S01E04.png Baking with Applejack S01E04.png Hazy Vision Chocolate Chips S1E4.png Confused Applejack is confused S01E04.png Applejack looks at bag of potato chips S1E04.png Potato chips pouring into bowl S1E04.png Applejack confused S01E04.png Applejack "perfect!" S1E04.png Applejack looks at bottled soda S1E04.png Soda pouring into baking bowl S1E04.png Applejack oooh S01E04.png Applejack scared S01E04.png Applejack hmm S01E04.png Applejack pouring lemon juice S1E04.png Applejack waiting for more instructions S1E04.png Applejack makes a face when Pinkie asks for wheat germ S1E4.png Applejack a cup of sour S01E04.png Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png Applejack dropping worms in the bowl S1E04.png Applejack looks at grey cupcake mixture S1E04.png Baked bads mix S01E04.png Freshly baked muffins S1E04.png Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png Ponies drooling over muffins half 2 S1E04.png drooling victims2 S01E04.png Applejack tiired S01E04.png Sweetie Drops grabs a "baked bad" S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings gets muffin S1E4.png Amethyst Star gets a muffin S1E04.png Nurse Redheart 1st appearance S1E4.png Twilight "We came as soon as we heard." S01E04.png Nurse Redheart thanks Twilight for coming S1E04.png Daisy Sick S01E04.png Sick ponies S1E4.png Lemon Hearts sick S1E4.png Spike holds muffin with worm in it S1E04.png Pinkie Pie not good S01E04.png Pinkie Pie sick S01E04.png Twilight sorry for Pinkie Pie S1E04.png Twilight angry at Applejack S1E04.png Spike offering Twilight a baked bad S1E04.png "Agora já chega!" Applejack tiiiired S01E04.png Applejack hit with an apple S1E04.png Applejack backing into a barrel S1E04.png Applejack upside down S01E04.png Erica Pitt animation segment S1E4.png Applejack huh S01E04.png Twilight "not to upset your apple cart" S1E04.png Applejack flailing her front legs S1E04.png Twilight Sparkle facehoof S1E4.png Twilight Sparkle concerned for Applejack S01E04.png Applejack trying to buck apples S1E04.png Twilight "I think you're beating a dead" S1E04.png Applejack hitting a dead tree S01E04.png Applejack "I knew that" S1E04.png Applejack and Twi S01E04.png Applejack "no, no, NO!" S1E04.png Applejack "how many times do I gotta say it?" S1E04.png Twilight Sparkle frustrated S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle mule S01E04.png Twilight standing next to a mule S1E04.png Bunnies hopping around S1E04.png Applejack helping Fluttershy S1E04.png Applejack "why are we doing this?" S1E04.png Fluttershy talking to Applejack off-screen S1E4.png Fluttershy explaining rabbit roundup to Applejack S1E04.png Applejack with Fluttershy S01E04.png Applejack upset S01E04.png Fluttershy happy S1E04.png Winona barking happily S1E04.png Fluttershy politely instructing bunnies S1E04.png Applejack stamping a hoof S1E04.png Applejack serious face S01E04.png Applejack serious face2 S01E04.png Applejack sees bunnies running away S1E04.png Applejack chasing bunnies S01E04.png Applejack chasing after two bunnies S1E04.png Winona bounding after rabbits S1E04.png Winona in a bush S1E04.png Fluttershy "Applejack, Winona, stop!" S1E04.png Applejack herding rabbits aggressively S1E04.png Winona chases the rabbits S1E04.png Applejack and Winona cornering rabbits S1E04.png Bunnies huddled together S1E04.png Scared bunnies S1E04.png Sweetie Drops, Golden Harvest and Shoeshine run from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Lemon Hearts and Diamond Mint running S1E04.png Lyra Heartstrings runs from the bunny stampede S1E04.png Stampede of bunnies S1E04.png Ponies watching the bunny stampede from indoors S1E04.png Lily faced with the stampede S1E04.png Lily Surprised S01E04.png Lily Fainting S01E04.png Lily fainted S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle trotting S01E04.png Twilight Sparkle finds fainted ponies S01E04.png Flower Trio Fainted S01E04.png Daisy, Lily and Rose wake up S1E4.png Twilight Sparkle looks around S01E04.png Ponyville deserted S01E04.png Twilight "I don't get it" S01E04.png Lily Garden S01E04.png Rose Flower Pots S01E04.png Daisy On Back S01E04.png Daisy by them! S01E04.png Bunnies overrun Ponyville S1E04.png Bunny take over S1E04.png Twilight "enough is enough" S01E04.png Applejack finalmente cai na real Applejack almost done S01E04.png Twilight tells it like it is S1E04.png Applejack about to collapse S1E04.png Applejack ha! S01E04.png Sweet Apple Acres trees free of apples S1E04.png Applejack "how do ya like them apples?" S1E04.png Big Mac "how do YOU like THEM apples?" S1E04.png Still more apples left to buck S1E04.png Applejack surprised S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack1 S01E04.png Applejack no way! S01E04.png Applejack about to... S01E04.png SuperDerpyApplejack2 S01E04.png Applejack gone S01E04.png Twilight waking up Applejack S1E04.png Twilight is happy to see Applejack in one piece S1E04.png Applejack sad S01E04.png Applejack gives up S1E04.png Twilight surprised by Applejack's answer S1E04.png Applejack yes, please S01E04.png Twilight relieved S1E04.png Rainbow Dash & Pinkie bucking apples S1E4.png Apples falling into Fluttershy's basket S1E4.png Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png Twilight bucking apples S1E4.png Twilight using magic on apples S1E4.png Floating apples falling into buckets S1E04.png Applejack again S01E04.png Rainbow and Pinkie take a break S1E04.png Fluttershy taking a break S1E04.png Twilight takes a break S1E04.png Applejack with the ponies S01E04.png Main six drinking apple juice S1E4.png Twilight teasing "a bit?" S1E04.png Applejack apologizing S01E04.png Applejack "But the real award is" S1E04.png 5 main ponies and Spike S01E04.png Spike brings back the bad cupcakes S1E04.png Pinkie Pie disapproves S01E04.png Fluttershy and Applejack from the bad cupcakes S1E4.png Spike holding bad muffins S1E4.png Clossing S1E4.png en:Applebuck Season/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios